YU GI OH and The Legend of the Crystal Heart
by RachelMV
Summary: In this story you will meet 18 year old Stacey Martyr as she finds the truth about her mysterious family tree and the powerful crystal heart.
1. Character Info

Name: Stacey Martyr

Age: 18

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Aqua green

Height: 5 feet 8

Weight:120 pounds

Personality: Brave,loyal,stubborn,sense of humor and very intelligent

Family: biological parents Joseph and Arianna Martyr who are currently considered missing for ten years. Stacey is an only child.

Biography: Stacey originally did not know her family tree ancient roots and abilities. She eventually inherits the newly recovered family's source of power, the legendary crystal heart which gives the keeper abilities including power detection, power bestowal,poison immunity, mind read/mind control, and enhanced intelligence.


	2. The Heart Awakens

Yu GI Oh!

the Legend of the Crystal Heart

The Heart awakens

The final duel of the tourment was nearly over. Stacey Martyr had 2000 life points and her opponent Alex Masters had 2500. Alex who was very slender and had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes, smiled across at the tall and slender pretty brunette and asked her, "What made an nobody like you actually believe you would stand a chance against me?" Stacey smiled back, her aqua green flashing replied "It seems your judgement is rather poor." as she flipped her long brown hair over her slender shoulder.

Alex doubled over laughing and said, "My judgement is never poor". Stacey laughed as well and said, "Well I shall prove you wrong considering it's my move". Alex said, "Oh you have no chance against my monsters so just make your move so I can end this."

Stacey smiled and said, "I'll be the one who will end this duel." Alex gasped, "But how?" Stacey smiled and replied,"It's quite simple my friend. As you can see I have a total of four Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard which means I can special summon by paying 1000 life points, The Judgement Dragon".

Alex could only watch with shock as all his monsters were destroyed said with a smile ,"And now Alex, since you are now defenseless you are just one attack anyway from losing. My monster has over 3000 attack points which is more than enough to wipe you out. It's been fun Alex. Judgement Dragon, attack his life points now".

The crowd went wild as Alex's life points hit zero. Alex cried out ,"No! How could this be?"

Stacey said," Alex, is it really the end of the world? It was fun. Can't you lighten up?" Alex glared at her and walked away from the platform without saying another word. The tall offical said," Now was that a duel or what people? The final match has been decided. The crowning ceremony will begin in 15 minutes"

Stacey Martyr climbed the stage's stairs and walked to the center of the stage waving to the roaring crowd. The offical said, "I'm please to annouce this year's Duel Monsters National Champion, Stacey Martyr!" Stacey smiled boldly.

This was a broadcast on many household TVs around the world.

In an small town shop, a slightly hunched over, nearly bald man stood staring at his televison screen. The wrinkles on his cheeks and around his eyes revealed wisdom and with it old age.

Back at the stage, an news reporter named Lisa Smith greeted Stacey," Congrats on your impressive victory me, how do you feel?"

Stacey smiled and replied, "I'm honored to be given this title. I just had a lot of fun. Thank you". The reporter said "Please for the record state your name again" Stacey smiled "Full name is Anastasia Martyr but friends know me as Stacey" she said.

Meanwhile back at small shop as soon as Stacey declared her full name a bright light filled the small room as the crystal heart activated. The shopkeeper stared with shock as a spirit of a young man appeared in front of him.

"Human, who are you?" The Spirit demanded. The shopkeeper finally found his voice "Thomas Olson is my name". The Spirit looked confused and said " It just can't be. How could you activated it?"

Thomas replied "Spirit I didn't but i think I know. Please follow". as he walked back to the TV and rewinded the DVR. When the image of Stacey returned on Spirit was silent for awhile. He said in awe "Yes she's the one. She's a descendant. I can tell." The Spirit declared " The crystal heart must be reunited with her".

Thomas asked "What's so special about the heart"?The Spirit replied "I will explain about the Martyr clan. You will need to know so you can tell her". Thomas asked "Spirit, why can't you? "Human,when the crystal heart was activated, it set my spirit free. I can now finally rest in peace, thanks to you.

Think of it as an reward for helping me." The Spirit replied.

Thomas said "Okay Spirit. I'm ready for the story" The Spirit closed his eyes and begun telling the story " Thousands of years ago, the Martyr clan was a powerful force. The source of our power was the crystal heart. Our founders created it and only a Martyr could control its powers. One day things changed for us. There was a grave threat. Our clan was forced to separate. Our people was slowly disapearing from earth. Soon it was just myself and a handful of us left. I sealed myself within the crystal heart and it was hidden away and the rest of the clan went into hiding".

Thomas said "Wow. What was the threat?" The Spirit replied "He was a powerful wizard who was evil and hated our clan. Rumor has it that he traded his soul for the power to destroy us." Thomas asked "What happened to him". The Spirit replied "I'm guessing once it seemed our clan was extinct,he had no reason to live anymore so he was taken. Our clan was never as powerful as it was before. The source of our power was lost until now. Where did you find it human?" Thomas replied "I was digging. It was an accident".

"No human" The Spirit said "You were destined to find it". Thomas asked "But why"? The Spirit replied "The reasons will be made clear in due time. You know what you must do. Find Stacey Martyr and restore her powers". Thomas nods" I will" he said. The Spirit said"My time is up. Farewell" and he slowly vanished.

Thomas became filled with purpose. He went straight to the computer and looked up Stacey's contact information. He was happy to see that Stacey didn't live that far away.


	3. The Heart Restored

YU GI OH and The Legend of The Crystal Heart

The Heart Restored.

It was a very sunny day when Stacey returned to her hometown three days after her big tournament. She thought to herself as she drove down the street in her purple VW Bug," It's so nice being home."

Stacey parked in the parking lot of her nice apartment complex, turn off the engine and pulled her leopard print suitcase out of the trunk. As she walked towards the door, her cell phone rings and she answered it.

"Hi Mom", she said cheerfully. Stacey's foster mother Alice replied, "Hello sweetheart. So are you back yet? I missed you". Stacey laughed and answered, "Yes I just got back."

To explain a few things about 10 years or so ago, Stacey's biologial parents Joseph and Arianna Martyr completely vanished without a trace and since there wasn't any other family to take the eight year old Stacey in, she went into the foster care system and to make a long story short she ended up with great foster parents Greg and Alice Gray who were willing to keep her until she was of age.

Stacey eventually learned to accept her foster parents love and call them dad and mom. She also accepted her parents disappearance which to this day, is still a mystery.

Stacey said goodbye to her foster mom, hung up and walked into the complex. As she walked down the hall, she playfully knocked three times on the door next to her apartment. Stacey's best friend and neighbor Sophia Maxwell opened her door and greeted her, "Finally you're home, little Miss National Champion".

Sophia was slightly shorter than Stacey but had a very similar slender best friends could swap and share a lot of the same things. Sophia had curly shoulder length red hair and pretty blue-green eyes.

Stacey smiled at her friend and replied, "You know, I'm never gone that long." She paused for a second before continuing, " Nice dress by the way, Isn't it mine?".

Sophia laughed as she spun around, the pretty purple mini dress moved along with her. " Well I couldn't resist." she answered. Stacey unlocked her apartment door and said, "You know I really don't mind. Besides you did feed my cat while I was gone."

Stacey and Sophia entered Stacey's nicely decorated apartment where they were greeted by Stacey's big, fluffy orange and white cat named Butter who was overjoyed to have her owner home again, she showed it by meowing and rubbing against Stacey's ankles while purring like a racecar engine.

Stacey smiled and went down to Butter's level and petted her soft silky fur. "Hey Baby, how's my girl doing? Did you be good for Aunt Sophia?" Butter's only reply was of course more meowing and purring. Sophia rolled her eyes but she smiled, "Of course she was well behaved".

Stacey and Sophia had just sat down on the couch and were talking about their plans for their next roadtrip when suddenly there was an knock on the door. Stacey got up and went to the door, "I wonder who it can be?" she said as she started opening the door.

On the other side of the stood an hunched over elderly man holding a small box on his wrinkled hands. "I'm sorry if i'm here at an bad time", he said. Stacey smiled and said, "Oh no it's fine sir, how can I help you?"

The man introduced himself," My name is Thomas Ollison. I'm here to give you something important from your family". Stacey frowned and looked confused, "From my foster family?", she asked. Thomas shooked his head and told her " No Stacey, your real family".

Stacey suddenly had tears her aqua green eyes. Stacey said in a sad voice, "I haven't seen my true parents in years. I don't know much about my real family."Thomas put his hand on Stacey's shoulder wanting to comfort her.

Thomas said, "Stacey, I can help you with part of the mystery. I don't know about your parents but I do know something important. Just open the box". as he handed Stacey the box. Stacey was very unsure at first as she first glanced over at Sophia who was looking at her with concern but it was clear she was very curious as well. Thomas asked, "Would you rather her to leave?" but Stacey shook her head no and replied while smiling at Sophia," No it's okay. She's my best friend in the world."

Finally Stacey removed the lid and saw the crystal heart for the first time. Sophia gasped and said, "Wow it's pretty". Stacey removed the crystal heart and held in gently in her hand. Stacey looked confused and said,"Yes it is pretty but what's so important about this?"

Thomas said, "You were destined to have this. Your ancient ancestors were once powerful and this heart was the source of their power." Stacey and Sophia looked at each other and gasped. Thomas went on,"Only the members of your family can control this power".

Stacey asked Thomas, " But how would you know this?" Thomas explained to Stacey, "In my shop, I happened to be watching the broadcast of your last tournament and when you happened to mention your full name, your voice activated the crystal and from the crystal a spirit of one of your ancestors was released. The spirit explained what I should do. Just as you were destined to claim the crystal heart, I was destined to make sure you did". Stacey smiled and said, "Wow thank you. This is amazing.I wonder how it works". Sophia encouraged Stacey," Go ahead try it. Let's see. To think I can share this amazing moment with you".

Stacey slowly put the heart around her neck and declared, " I'm Stacey Martyr." Suddenly the heart started glowing as the power of the heart actived. Sophia and Thomas watched in awe as Stacey's brown hair slowly changed to white-blonde and her aqua green eyes glowed gold.


End file.
